Pour un Infidèle
by Marie-Loving-Edward
Summary: Edward et Bella s'aiment... mais parfois ce n'est pas suffisant.


Elle est fière. Elle marche droit, la tête haute. Ce n'est pas vraiment d'elle dont elle est fière, de sa beauté qu'elle trouve finalement presque banale ou de sa carrière professionnelle réussie, mais plutôt de l'homme qui lui tient la main, qui marche à ses côtés dans la rue. Elle est fière de porter son nom, d'avoir cette alliance à sa main gauche, fière d'être celle qu'il a choisie parmi toutes les autres, fière d'être celle à qui l'on pense quand on parle de la femme d'Edward Cullen, fière des regards pleins de jalousie et d'envie des femmes autour d'eux. Fière d'avoir un mari si beau, si charismatique et talentueux, attentionné, généreux, drôle, fière d'avoir eu droit à l'homme parfait.

Le couple marche dans une rue commerçante, il y a la foule, des boutiques, des restaurants, des cafés. Assise à la terrasse de l'un d'eux, Isabella Swan les regarde passer. Edward l'aperçoit et fait un petit sourire en coin qui, il le sait, la fait fondre, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, lui signifiant qu'il l'a vue. Puis il détourne la tête et continue son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Mais Isabella, elle, ne sourit pas. Elle ne peut détacher ses yeux des doigts entrelacés, des corps si proches. Ses yeux sont remplis de jalousie, de haine. Parce qu'Alice Brandon, ou plutôt Alice Cullen possède tout ce dont elle rêve. Parce qu'Isabella doit se contenter de n'être que Swan, parce qu'elle n'est que la deuxième, elle est celle qui passe toujours _après_. Parce que personne ne pense à elle quand on parle de la femme d'Edward Cullen, parce qu'elle n'est que la maîtresse, l'amante, celle que tout le monde détestera si un jour la relation interdite vient à s'apprendre… parce qu'Isabella Swan est furieuse, parce qu'elle n'est rien, une larme de rage que personne ne verra jamais coule lentement sur sa joue.

 **…**

\- Bella ? Est-ce que tu es avec moi ?

La voix de Jacob me tire de mes pensées. Il me sourit et a l'air inquiet.

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais un peu ailleurs.

\- Je vois ça. Tu veux un dessert ?

\- Non merci, je n'ai plus très faim. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

\- Oh, vraiment ? demande Jacob, cachant mal sa déception. Il n'est que vingt-deux heures, ajoute-t-il en regardant sa montre, comme si ce simple fait doit me persuader de rester.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée mais je dois me lever tôt demain, pour le boulot.

\- Je vois…

Il demande l'addition au serveur et s'ensuit un silence assez gênant. J'aurais pu passer une bonne soirée. Jacob est un garçon gentil, et ça fait quelques semaines maintenant qu'il me tourne autour, me drague, m'invite à boire des cafés, à déjeuner ensemble, et maintenant à dîner… j'aurais pu facilement tomber dans ses bras, me laisser aller, me laisser faire… mais il faut toujours que je pense à lui. Il ne quitte jamais mon esprit, même quand je veux l'oublier vraiment, passer un peu à autre chose. Ce n'est pas possible, jamais, il est toujours là, dans un coin de ma tête.

\- Je te raccompagne ? me propose Jacob après être sortis du restaurant.

\- Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine, je prends le métro.

\- Tu es sûre ? insiste-t-il.

Il est mignon, vraiment. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas, tout simplement.

\- Je suis sûre.

\- Bien… alors je vais te laisser…

Il dit cela lentement. Je vois bien qu'il ne veut pas partir, qu'il ne veut pas me quitter. Il s'approche toujours un peu plus de moi, imperceptiblement. Je sais ce qu'il va faire. _Je ne peux pas._ Jacob penche la tête encore un peu et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Je me recule immédiatement. _Je ne peux pas._

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il, s'éloignant de moi. Je pensais que… enfin que…

\- Non, c'est moi, je le coupe.

\- Après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, je pensais que tu… que peut-être tu aurais voulu…

\- Je suis désolée, Jacob, vraiment… je ne veux pas te faire de peine, tu es un mec génial.

Je tente de le rassurer. C'est minable. _Je_ suis minable.

\- Tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? devine-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Ce n'est pas difficile de soutenir le regard de Jacob. Même si je vois bien dans ses prunelles qu'il me veut, qu'il désire bien plus qu'une amitié avec moi, c'est simple de le regarder. Il n'y a pas ce feu qui détruit tout, cette envie, ce désir brûlant, cette passion dévorante. Il n'y a pas ce vert, ce regard qui tue.

\- C'est compliqué, je réponds dans un murmure.

\- Je pourrais rendre les choses simples. Laisse-moi une chance.

J'ai un sourire tendre. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'aurais même accepté sa proposition avec plaisir si la situation n'était pas celle qu'elle est

\- Je vais y aller, je me contente de répondre.

Il me regarde longtemps. C'est la nuit qui nous entoure dans ce parking vide, quelques lueurs des lampadaires éclairent nos visages, et le vent fait légèrement bouger mes cheveux. Le cadre aurait pu paraitre romantique. Pendant un instant, je crois qu'il va à nouveau tenter de m'embrasser.

\- D'accord, concède-t-il enfin. Fais attention à toi.

\- T'inquiète.

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et commencer à partir.

\- Eh, Bella ! me hèle-t-il.

Je me retourne pour le regarder.

\- On s'appelle ? demande-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Encore une fois, je souris. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire bonne figure. C'est un sourire triste, je le sais.

\- Bonne nuit, Jacob.

Le bruit de mes talons claquant contre le bitume couvre celui de mes sanglots.

Pendant que je marche vers la station de métro la plus proche, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. C'est sa faute si je ne peux pas laisser sa chance à Jacob, si je ne peux pas l'envisager, si je n'en ai même pas envie. C'est bien sûr de ma faute aussi, mais surtout de la sienne. Parce qu'il ne fait rien pour arrêter ça, pour arranger la situation. Parce qu'il est trop parfait pour que je lui résiste, parce qu'il sait que je l'aime, que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

J'ai besoin de le voir. Sortant mon portable de mon sac, je constate qu'il n'est même pas dix heures et demi du soir. Avec un peu de chance, il est encore à son bureau. Ça lui arrive souvent de rester là-bas très tard, parfois même de dormir sur place. C'est ça d'être un grand avocat, je suppose. Je lui envoie un message.

 _Tu es à ton bureau ?_

La réponse arrive rapidement.

 ** _Oui. Tu veux venir ?_**

 _J'ai besoin de te parler._

 ** _Alors je t'attends._**

Je regarde autour de moi pour me situer et remarque avec surprise que le grand building dans lequel il travaille n'est situé qu'à quelques rues de là où je me trouve.

J'accélère le pas et entre au bout de cinq minutes dans l'immense bâtiment. Je me rends au treizième étage et mes pas me guident d'eux-mêmes vers son bureau. Mon corps connait parfaitement l'endroit où il doit aller. Je frappe à la porte sur laquelle est inscrit son nom et attends qu'il me lance son « Entre ! » pour le faire. Il est assis sur sa grande chaise de bureau. Il ne porte pas sa veste, et est donc en chemise blanche et cravate noire, ce qui, malgré moi, m'arrache un sourire. J'adore quand il est habillé comme ça. Il est tellement beau que j'aurais pu en pleurer. Cependant, je lis sur son visage que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais alors que ses yeux plongent dans les miens, cela disparait et l'inquiétude modifie ses traits.

\- Tu as pleuré ? s'étonne-t-il en se levant.

\- Non.

J'essuie mes joues encore humides et pose mon sac à main sur l'étagère à côté de moi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Bella ? Dis-moi.

Il s'est rapproché de moi et ses mains prennent mon visage en coupe. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui est en soi une erreur. Ses prunelles vertes me brûlent. A chaque fois c'est la même chose. On aurait pu croire qu'avec le temps, les choses auraient changées, que je me serais habituée à sa beauté, à l'intensité de ses yeux, mais il n'en est rien.

\- Dis-moi, répète-t-il, et son haleine me frappe de plein fouet, me faisant perdre pied.

\- J'ai dîné avec un homme, ce soir.

La bombe est lancée. Je sais comment il va réagir.

\- Qu… Quoi ? balbutie-t-il, le regard dérouté, ses mains perdant de leur emprise sur mes joues.

\- Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on se connait, il me drague, on sort ensemble parfois… il m'a invité à dîner ce soir, et je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Cette fois-ci, ses mains retombent le long de son corps. Son corps que j'adore tant, dont je ne veux jamais me séparer, mais près duquel je ne peux jamais rester bien longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il.

Sa voix est basse et la colère aisément perceptible. Je sais qu'il se retient pour ne pas crier.

\- Parce que je voulais savoir si j'étais capable… d'être avec un autre.

\- Et pourquoi tu voulais savoir une _putain_ de telle chose ? explose-t-il.

Ses émeraudes me transpercent de toutes parts. Mon corps me brûle, j'ai envie, j'ai _besoin_ de me rapprocher de lui. Je suis dépendante, c'est dangereux, je me fais peur, parfois.

\- Je voulais voir si je pouvais avoir une relation normale, avec un homme libre, une relation où je n'aurais pas à me cacher…

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Mon regard rencontre son alliance qui brille sur son annulaire gauche. Instinctivement, je caresse ma propre main gauche, dépourvue de tout bijou. Les larmes coulent, et je baisse la tête.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me dis tout ça ? demande-t-il, et sa voix est aussi faible que la mienne.

\- Tu es jaloux, Edward ?

Prononcer son prénom me fait du bien, et ça fait mal, aussi. Ça provoque le feu toujours plus brûlant, en moi.

\- Ça te fait quelque chose de savoir que j'ai passé la soirée avec un autre homme, qu'il m'a charmée, que ses lèvres ont touché les miennes ?

Son poing s'abat violemment contre le mur, juste à côté de mon visage, me faisant sursauter.

\- Il t'a embrassé ? rugit-il.

\- A peine, je souffle. Juste le temps que je le repousse.

Ses traits se détendent immédiatement et ses mains s'appuient contre le mur, encadrant mon visage.

\- Tu l'as repoussé ? Vraiment ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Toute la soirée je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Je n'arrive pas à avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans la tête. Il n'y a que toi… que toi…

Il soupire de soulagement et ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes, dominantes. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que fondre, me laisser faire. La douceur de ses lèvres me fait frissonner. Je bouge ma bouche contre la sienne, sa langue me caresse, et je lui rends la pareille. Le baiser est lent et prend de l'ampleur, toujours plus, au fil des secondes. Ses bras m'encerclent et il me serre tout contre lui. Mes mains remontent vers ses cheveux, et je les caresse, je le rapproche de moi, encore plus, toujours plus. Mais mes yeux refusent d'arrêter de pleurer et je sens mes larmes qui coulent entre nos deux visages. Lui aussi le sent et se recule un peu, juste un peu, pour pouvoir me regarder.

\- Arrête de pleurer, Bella, je t'en supplie.

\- J'y arrive pas…

Il m'embrasse encore. Il est doux, plus doux que jamais, et je trouve ça étrange. Ce baiser, même, a un goût étrange. Il est bon, merveilleux même, mais il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Alors je pleure, encore.

\- Je t'en prie…

\- J'en peux plus, Edward…

Il sait de quoi je parle. De la situation, de sa femme, de nous, cachés, tout le temps. De moi qui ne suis rien, de son épouse, qui a le droit à tout. De ma jalousie, mon amour, mon désespoir. Il sait tout ça, mais il ne fait rien, et ça me fait mal, si mal…

\- Je t'aime, dis-je d'une voix faible.

\- Je sais, Bella… je sais.

Et sa bouche reprend possession de la mienne de plus belle. Je suis incapable de l'arrêter, de lui dire que j'ai mal, trop mal, pour continuer dans cette voie. Mais en fait, je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir vraiment le faire. Je veux juste profiter de tout ce qu'il peut me donner, même si son maximum ne sera jamais suffisant.

Il me colle un peu plus contre lui. Sa main droite vient se nicher autour de ma nuque alors que l'autre se pose au creux de mes reins. Je ne veux jamais avoir à le quitter, je veux me réveiller près de lui tous les matins. Je veux que son visage soit la première chose que je vois de la journée. Je veux être la femme qui l'attend le soir, je veux être celle qui l'engueule parce qu'il rentre toujours trop tard. Je veux être celle qui porte son nom, qui porte cette alliance. Et en pensant à tout ce que je n'ai pas, je continue de pleurer malgré moi.

\- Shh, s'il te plaît, Bella, implore-t-il, ses lèvres caressant ma mâchoire.

Sa douceur fait redoubler mes sanglots. J'en suis arrivée à un point où je pleure pour tout, parce qu'il n'est pas à moi, parce que je m'offre à lui…

\- S'il te plaît, mon ange…

Il me force à le regarder dans les yeux et je souris. J'aime ce nom qu'il me donne, parce que ça me donne l'impression d'être importante, de compter pour lui. Et je sais que c'est le cas, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il ne peut pas mentir avec ses yeux. Son regard est ma certitude que tout cela est vrai, réel, que mes larmes ne coulent pas en vain. Que je possède une chose pour laquelle je dois me battre, espérer.

Il sait l'effet que ses mots ont sur moi, alors il les répète, encore et encore.

\- Mon ange… mon ange, ne pleure plus…

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et j'attrape les cheveux de sa nuque. Ses baisers à cet endroit si sensible me font chavirer. Je sens sa langue qui me taquine et je soupire. Il me fait du bien, tellement de bien, et j'aimerais qu'il le fasse tous les jours, à chaque fois qu'on en a envie. Le besoin que j'ai de lui devient de plus en plus insupportable, alors je prends son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser de toutes mes forces. Ma langue et la sienne bataillent, et son goût me rend folle, son odeur m'intoxique. Ses bras descendent le long de mon corps et ses mains empoignent mes fesses. Je réponds à sa demande silencieuse et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il me soulève. Je sens ses bras musclés qui se tendent sous l'effort et je ne peux pas le nier, il me fait beaucoup trop d'effet.

Edward n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on appelle une montagne de muscles. Non, Edward est grand, fin, élancé. Il n'est pas si musclé que ça, en fait, mais il est fort, et je me sens protégée dans ses bras. Il est beau, je n'arrive pas à trouver d'autres mots, même si celui-ci est bien trop faible, bien trop réducteur. Il est plus que ça.

Il s'avance vers son bureau alors qu'il continue à m'embrasser. Je crois que je ne vais bientôt plus avoir assez d'air dans les poumons, mais est-ce bien important ? Tant que je suis avec lui, je me fiche de tout le reste. Contre son corps, je ne crains rien. Il me pose sur son bureau et libère ma bouche. Je reprends ma respiration d'un seul coup et ses yeux me fixent. Ses prunelles se sont considérablement assombries, et l'émeraude brillant est devenu ce vert sombre, à la fois magnifique et intimidant, plein de promesses.

Ses mains font descendre les bretelles de ma robe et sa bouche se pose sur mon épaule. Un frisson me parcoure. Ses lèvres sont douces, tendres. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'un autre homme dans le monde soit meilleur que lui, plus beau, plus parfait. Ses doigts caressent mes bras délicatement à mesure qu'il fait bouger ces deux morceaux de tissu. Sa bouche navigue sur mon cou, mes clavicules et j'agrippe ses cheveux pour le presser d'avantage contre moi. Mon souffle se fait court. Bientôt, ma robe se retrouve assez basse pour découvrir ma poitrine exempte de soutien-gorge. Je vois Edward déglutir et ça me fait sourire. J'aime savoir que je lui fais de l'effet, qu'il ne reste jamais insensible quand il me voit.

Il empaume mes seins de ses mains fermes, mais douces à la fois, et je gémis. Je ne peux pas me retenir, c'est impossible, c'est la même chose, à chaque fois qu'il me touche. Je fonds, je deviens une poupée sous ses doigts, je ne m'appartiens plus, je ne suis qu'à lui… il fait passer ses pouces sur mes tétons durcis et le couinement qui m'échappe est incontrôlable. Il se rapproche et je sens son sexe se presser contre ma cuisse. C'est à son tour de gémir à la sensation. Et moi je ne peux m'empêcher d'être encore plus excitée quand je sens son érection contre moi, comme ça. Ses mains quittent mes seins et je proteste.

\- Encore, gémis-je.

Nos regards se croisent et la profondeur du sien me fait perdre mes moyens. J'ai cette boule de feu qui grossit au fond de mon ventre, et mon intimité s'humidifie de plus en plus. Edward prend mes mains et m'intime en silence de me mettre debout. Je m'exécute et il continue alors de faire descendre ma robe le long de mon corps. Quand il arrive à mon entrejambe, il s'empare de mon sous-vêtement et l'ôte en même temps que ma robe. Une fois fait, je me retrouve nue, il ne me reste plus que mes chaussures à talons. Je rougis quand je constate qu'il reste à genoux devant moi. Il me regarde avec toute la tendresse du monde, et à nouveau, je vois sur son visage cet air étrange que j'ai perçu quand je suis entrée dans son bureau.

\- Edward ?

Je suis inquiète, je n'ai encore jamais vu cette sorte de gêne, de culpabilité. Et soudain, j'ai peur de ce que ça cache. Est-ce qu'il va m'annoncer quelque chose ? Il a l'air tellement vulnérable, tout à coup. Il laisse ses doigts parcourir mes jambes avec légèreté, m'effleurant à peine, mais me procurant des sensations intenses. Il fait remonter ses caresses tout doucement, puis il se redresse légèrement, mais reste à genoux. A présent, son visage est au niveau de mon intimité, et même si cette proximité me donne une envie irrépressible de lui, je m'inquiète toujours de savoir ce qui le tracasse, ce qui le fait froncer les sourcils sans cesse, ce qui le rend fragile.

\- Edward, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe…

Il lève les yeux vers moi et me regarde par-dessous ses cils trop longs, me faisait chavirer. Mais il ne me répond toujours pas. A la place, sa bouche vient très légèrement embrasser la peau sensible de mes hanches. Je ressens une décharge électrique violente qui se propage dans tout mon corps, et c'est encore pire lorsqu'il fait courir ses lèvres plus bas, lorsqu'il embrasse mon clitoris et que ses doigts commencent à toucher mes lèvres intimes. Je suis obligée de me retenir au bureau derrière moi pour ne pas défaillir.

\- S'il te plaît…

Et je ne sais plus si je supplie pour qu'il me donne une réponse ou pour qu'il continue…

\- Edward, réponds-moi, je…

Ma phrase se termine en un gémissement profond, sa langue s'étant mise à titiller l'endroit le plus réceptif de mon corps.

\- Pas maintenant… chuchote-t-il, et son souffle qui frappe mon sexe me fait gémir de plus belle.

Cependant, je ne suis pas assez inconsciente pour ne pas avoir entendu ses paroles. « Pas maintenant ». Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Il se passe quelque chose. Tout un tas de scenarii passent dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose et Edward le sent.

\- Détends-toi, mon ange…

Sa voix coule comme du chocolat chaud dans mon corps, m'enveloppe, me rend encore un peu plus prisonnière de lui. Et quand deux de ses doigts me pénètrent, je me dis que je ne peux plus supporter tout ça, que j'ai besoin de lui, en moi, _maintenant_. Je me baisse un peu et attrape sa cravate pour le tirer vers moi. Il me regarde un peu surpris, puis semble comprendre tout ce que je ressens dans mes yeux. Alors il se laisse faire quand je déboutonne sa chemise rapidement, parce que je ne peux plus attendre. Je lui retire le vêtement et profite de la vue que m'offre son torse. Mes mains s'activent ensuite à défaire sa ceinture alors qu'il cherche à retirer sa cravate mais je l'en empêche en la resserrant légèrement autour de son cou.

\- Tu gardes ça, lui dis-je d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas moi-même.

Il a son petit sourire en coin qui me fait fondre. Je fais descendre son pantalon et son boxer, et sans même prendre le temps qu'il se débarrasse complètement des vêtements, je le pousse pour qu'il s'assoie sur sa chaise de bureau. Pendant de longues secondes, je l'admire. Il est magnifique et il ne pourra jamais savoir jusqu'à à quel point je l'aime, à quel point il me rend folle.

\- Bella… gémit-il.

Je comprends qu'il souffre lui aussi de cette attente. Je retire rapidement mes chaussures et m'assoie à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Du bout des doigts, je frôle son sexe qui me semble plus dur qu'il ne l'a jamais été, puis le caresse plus franchement. Juste parce que j'aime la douceur sous mes doigts, la façon dont il rejette la tête en arrière sous le plaisir, et le gémissement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes. N'y tenant plus, je me retourne et, dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, je prends un préservatif. _Parce qu'avec moi, il doit en mettre, parce que je ne dois pas tomber enceinte, parce que ce serait trop gênant à expliquer…_ mais j'essaye de ne pas penser à tout ça en déroulant la protection sur son érection qui ne perd pas de sa vigueur, bien au contraire. Il s'avance ensuite un petit peu sur son siège pour me laisser enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il entrelace nos doigts, et je vois cette alliance qui me nargue. Je n'ai jamais pu la supporter, mais ce soir c'est encore pire. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose, je prends l'initiative de lui retirer, juste pour cette nuit, juste pour faire semblant. Je dépose la bague sur le bureau et comme je vois qu'il ne dit rien, je me place juste au dessus de lui, prête, et le regarde dans les yeux. C'est en me noyant dans cet océan de forêt sombre que je glisse sur sa longueur qui me pénètre d'un seul coup. Je ne peux que crier mon plaisir, j'entends à peine le gémissement d'Edward. A cet instant, je me sens complète, parce que c'est lui et qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens si bien. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'aider à bouger tandis que j'entoure sa nuque de mon bras et empoigne ses cheveux avec mon autre main. Je fais bouger mon bassin de haut en bas et ses hanches suivent le mouvement. On n'entend plus que nos soupirs dans la grande pièce. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, léchant la fine pellicule de sueur qui commence à apparaître, et entendre sa respiration hachée si près de mon oreille me fait perdre la tête. J'accélère la cadence, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à exploser, la boule de feu grossit dans mon ventre. Edward prend mon visage entre ses mains, dégage une mèche de cheveux qui traîne devant mes yeux et ancre son regard dans le mien. L'intensité de ses yeux combinée au plaisir immense de l'avoir en moi m'envoie au paradis et j'écrase ma bouche sur la sienne pour essayer de lui dire sans les mots combien il est important pour moi. Notre baiser devient de plus en plus fougueux à mesure que nos mouvement augmentent de vitesse, de force, de profondeur. Sa bouche part ensuite vers mon cou et ses mains s'emparent de mes seins. Et alors qu'il s'attarde sur mes pointes, je sens cette boule de feu qui éclate littéralement, et la brûlure si douloureusement délicieuse se répand dans tout mon corps tel un torrent de flammes. Je crois que je hurle, mais je n'entends pratiquement pas ma voix. Je suis perdue dans ce plaisir qui me tue. J'ai la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir les yeux lorsque je ressens les muscles d'Edward se tendre sous moi. Il ferme les yeux, son visage est déformé de la plus merveilleuse des manières sous le plaisir qui l'assaille alors qu'il est terrassé par l'orgasme. Il est tellement beau durant ce moment que mon cœur bat si vite, tellement vite, que j'ai peur qu'il s'arrête. Et lorsque c'est mon prénom qu'il soupire, je me sens fière. Fière parce que l'espace d'un instant, il ne pense qu'à moi. Il n'y a que moi dans son esprit, plus rien n'existe. Pendant un instant, je suis la _seule_.

Le temps que nos respirations reviennent à la normale, je me lève un peu pour qu'il puisse jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle en dessous le bureau. Mais très vite, il me reprend dans ses bras et me caresse tendrement les cheveux. Etrangement, il ne parle pas. Ce silence est inhabituel, d'habitude il me dit toujours qu'il m'aime après l'amour. Et puis, je me souviens de ses paroles. « Pas maintenant ». Allait-il parler à présent ? Allait-il me dire ce qui le torturait tant ? Il tourne la tête et je fais de même pour voir ce qu'il regarde. Son alliance, toujours posée sur le bureau. Il reprend le même air que tout à l'heure, il semble loin, très loin d'ici, et ses yeux fixent le bijou d'une façon qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? je demande en me redressant.

Edward reprend contenance et m'enlace, recommence à toucher mes boucles brunes.

\- Rien, mon ange, répond-il après un soupir qui me révèle qu'il ment.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force d'insister. Je suis si bien dans ses bras.

\- J'aimerais que ce moment dure pour toujours…

Il se tend. Et je comprends que ça ne va _vraiment_ pas. Alors je décide de continuer sur cette voie, peut-être qu'il me dira enfin quelque chose.

\- Je sais que je vais devoir partir dans pas longtemps, mais j'ai pas envie… tu vas encore me manquer, comme à chaque fois qu'on est séparés.

Les mouvements de sa main dans mes cheveux s'arrêtent.

\- Je sais, Bella… je… je suis tellement…

\- Désolé ? finis-je à sa place. Ça ne sert à rien d'être désolé.

Brusquement, je me lève. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et je ne veux plus qu'il me voie pleurer. Je reste debout, et je me sens bête comme ça, complètement nue, à éviter de le regarder, nu lui aussi. Je ramasse mes vêtements et me rhabille frénétiquement sous son regard hésitant.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ce soir ?

Il se lève à son tour, et alors que je suis toute habillée, il remet ses vêtements également.

Et puis c'est vrai, qu'est ce qui me prend ce soir ? Pourquoi je craque ? Ça fait deux ans que ça dure, pourquoi je craque juste maintenant ?

\- Je t'ai pas menti tout à l'heure, je veux dire, je suis vraiment sortie avec Jacob.

Je suis dos à lui et j'entends le bruit de sa ceinture qu'il remet en place.

\- Pourquoi tu me reparles de ce type ? demande-t-il, et sa voix enragée me fait plaisir.

\- Pour que tu comprennes !

Je me mets à crier, et je me retourne pour lui faire face.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir avec lui, j'y arrive pas ! Parce que je pense sans arrêt à toi, je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête, je ne peux jamais passer à autre chose !

\- Tu veux passer à autre chose ?

\- Et pourquoi j'en aurais pas envie ? Ça fait deux ans que ça dure, deux ans que j'attends, mais deux ans qu'il n'y a rien !

\- Je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de ça…

\- Et tu crois que ça me suffit ? Et bien grande nouvelle, Edward ! Je ne veux pas rester ta maitresse toute ma vie ! J'en ai marre, j'ai l'impression d'être une merde…

\- Ne dis pas ça…

Il tend sa main vers ma joue mais je me dégage avant qu'il n'ait pu me toucher.

\- Comment tu peux me dire que tu m'aimes alors que…

\- Arrête ça, Bella ! me coupe-t-il en haussant le ton. Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi, putain ! Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça !

\- Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est ta femme ? C'est _ça_?

Je m'empare de son alliance et la secoue juste sous ses yeux.

\- C'est ta réputation ? Tu ne veux pas faire de mal à ta chère et tendre ? Mais tu te fiches que _moi_ je souffre ?

Il reprend son alliance d'un mouvement sec et se pince l'arête du nez avant de remettre le bijou à son doigt. Ce geste est mauvais, je le sens… cette soirée part en vrille, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Pourquoi tout dérape alors que vous venons de passer un moment magique ? Pourquoi il faut que je m'emballe, que j'explose aujourd'hui ?

\- D'accord, dit-il d'un ton las, mais déterminé. Tu veux savoir ? Pendant ces deux ans, je savais pertinemment que tu voulais que je quitte ma femme pour toi, et tu peux me croire, parfois, j'en rêvais aussi ! Mais j'étais lâche, je ne voulais pas courir de risque ! Et quoi que tu puisses dire ou faire, j'aime Alice ! J'ai énormément d'affection pour elle, je ne pouvais pas la voir pleurer, la quitter, lui dire que j'aime une autre femme !

 _Putain, ça fait mal._ « J'aime Alice », « J'aime une autre femme »… et ça mène où tout ça ? Il continue sa tirade, et maintenant il fait les cent pas dans son bureau, on dirait un lion enfermé en cage.

\- Alors ouais, je l'avoue, c'était de la pure lâcheté, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

Il arrête de marcher partout et soupire, évite mon regard. Je sais que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va dire.

\- Tu as remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas comme d'habitude… t'as eu raison.

J'ai l'impression que la pause qu'il fait dure des heures. Et enfin, la sentence tombe.

\- Alice est enceinte.

Je me fige. Non, il doit me faire une blague. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

\- C'est pas possible…

Mon murmure est à peine audible, mais lui l'entend.

\- Elle me l'a apprit ce matin.

Mais déjà, je ne l'écoute plus. L'information arrive et mon cerveau et j'assimile tout. Edward et Alice vont avoir un bébé. Edward va être père, et ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il va partager cette expérience… Edward va fonder une famille, et je n'en ferai pas partie…

\- Ne pleure pas encore, s'il te plaît…

Je n'ai même pas remarqué que je pleurais. Mais je m'en fiche.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller…

Je me dirige vers la porte sans réfléchir, mais Edward me barre le passage.

\- Non ! T'as pas le droit de partir comme ça, sans rien dire !

\- Ah non ? Et tu espérais quoi ? Que je te saute dans les bras et te dise « Félicitations, Edward ! Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ta petite famille ! ». Non, désolée, c'est au dessus de mes forces…

\- Je sais, je ne te demande pas de me féliciter.

Il me tient par les épaules et tente de me rapprocher de lui. Je résiste.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, partir, comme si c'était fini.

Cette fois ci, je lève les yeux vers lui et vois sur son visage et dans son regard que cette perspective a l'air de le faire vraiment souffrir. Mais je ne peux plus me retenir, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

\- Comme si c'était fini ? Mais Edward, _c'est_ fini ! Comment tu veux faire autrement ? J'ai supporté d'être la seconde pendant deux ans, de n'être que ta maîtresse, d'être celle qui te faisait mentir à ta femme ! Mais ça… ça non, je ne peux pas.

\- Bella…

\- Je ne peux pas être celle que tu viendras sauter une fois par semaine, peut-être moins, juste avant d'aller chercher ton môme à l'école. Je peux pas continuer de faire ça maintenant… c'est pas possible…

J'essaye de me dégager de son emprise mais je n'y arrive pas. Ou je ne veux pas ? Je ne sais pas, je ne fais plus la différence. Pourtant, je sais que c'est fini et bien fini, je le sens en moi. Cette annonce a tout chamboulé, a tout changé. Rien ne sera plus pareil et je ne pourrai jamais supporter le fait de le voir en secret tout en sachant que son enfant l'attend pour lui dire bonne nuit.

\- Bella, j't'en prie, dis pas ça, je t'…

\- Non !

Je le coupe en posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne le dis surtout pas. Ne le dis plus jamais…

Et à mesure que je parle, je me rends compte. C'est fini. Par la force des choses, c'est fini. Plus d'Edward dans ma vie. Fini.

Je fonds en larme et me jette dans ses bras. Ce n'est sans doute pas la bonne solution, mais je m'en fous. Si c'est la dernière fois que je peux être proche de lui, alors autant le faire à fond. Je le serre contre moi à l'étouffer et lui ne semble pas s'en plaindre. Il embrasse mes cheveux, caresse mon dos. On reste comme ça longtemps, et quand mes larmes se sont taries, je le lâche et me recule doucement. Il me regarde, la douceur et la douleur dans ses yeux sont infinies. Je reprends mon sac à main et me tourne vers lui.

\- Au revoir…

Ma voix est rauque d'avoir autant pleuré.

\- Même si tu ne veux pas que je te le dise, moi je veux que tu le saches, Bella. Je t'aime.

Sa voix n'a jamais été aussi magnifique.

\- Je sais…

Ça me fait du bien de l'entendre dire, mais ça me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche, parce que je sais que c'est la dernière fois.

Sa main prend mon menton pour me relever la tête et, telle une plume, sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et me donne le plus délicat, le plus pur, et le plus sincère baiser qu'elle ne m'a jamais donné. Et puis c'est fini, déjà. Je veux pleurer, mais mon corps n'en a plus la force. Réunissant tout mon courage, je me détourne après avoir observé son merveilleux visage encore une dernière fois. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas obligés de couper tout contact avec lui, mais c'est préférable. Alors je profite de sa beauté une ultime fois.

J'ouvre la porte de son bureau et avant de sortir, dos à lui, je lance d'une voix faible :

\- Félicitations, Edward. J'espère que tu seras heureux.

Puis, sans me retourner, je pars en claquant la porte. Et en rentrant chez moi, tout ce que j'ai dans la tête, c'est que c'est fini. _Fini_.


End file.
